To Get A Baby To Sleep
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: Part 11/? of my "All Grown Up" series. When Adrien cannot get his daughter to sleep, he gets the idea to take her out as Chat Noir.


So I saw this drawing: post/159607919755/i-drew-this-pic-for-maerynn-blogs-birthday-a-few  
And I was like "Oh hey, I could do something like that! With Louise!" And this was born.

This has not been proof-read, so if you spot any errors, please let me know so that I can fix them!

* * *

"Come on, Adrien, please. I've been with her all day," Marinette complained as Louise started wailing. "I'm so fucking exhausted that I can barely think straight."

Adrien knew that she had a point. He'd been at the bakery all day, so going to put Louise back to sleep was the least that he could do for Marinette at this point. He got out of bed and went to pick her up out of the bassinet at the foot of their bed.

He paced back and forth in the bedroom for a few minutes, but that did little to make their daughter stop crying. He checked her diaper. Clean. She must be hungry.

He went out into the kitchen and started to fix her a bottle from the supply of Marinette's breast milk, stored in the fridge. That quieted her down for a few minutes, but then she spat the nipple of the bottle out, refused to take it again, and wouldn't. Stop. Crying.

"Jeez, kid! She's really got a set of lungs on her!" Plagg said as he floated out from where he and Tikki slept in a cabinet. "Please, for the love of sanity! Do something! Tikki and I have barely slept while Marinette takes care of the baby!"

"You-" Adrien started as he fumed with anger. Plagg had no place to complain, especially considering that he spent most of his time asleep in the make-shift bedroom, asleep. "Fine, I know what I need to do! Plagg, claws out!"

"Wait, that's not what I-" Plagg started as he was sucked into the ring.

Louise was startled by the shift of her father, and started to cry even harder. Adrien shot a glance at the bedroom, but Marinette had seemed so exhausted, he didn't doubt that she was somehow managing to sleep through all of this.

He grabbed the sturdier of the two baby carriers and put Louise down on the sofa so that he could put it on over his chest and adjusted all of the straps for his body as opposed to Marinette's smaller frame. Then, he put Louise into it and made sure that she was secured properly. It wouldn't do if she flew out while he was leaping across Paris.

Then, he went over to the window, opened it, and leapt out into the night. Louise was quiet and he paused once he got onto the neighbor's roof to see if she was okay. She looked up at him with wide, green eyes, curious, but not afraid.

"Heh," Plagg chuckled inside of Adrien. "Not like there was a lot of doubt that you were the father, but look at her. She's completely enthralled. Run a bit more!"

Adrien ran and jumped over to the next roof. He paused and looked down at Louise again. She had that dopey little baby smile that always brought tears to Adrien's eyes, even six months after her birth. He took off again and leapt for the next roof.

He soon fell into a comfortable rhythm of leaping across three roofs, and then pausing to check to see how Louise was doing. After the sixth time he stopped, he was pleased to see that her eyes were getting droopy again. He set off again, and the next time he stopped, she was fast asleep. Adrien smiled faintly as he put a tender hand around the back of her head.

Finally, the trick to getting Louise to sleep quickly and painlessly: a stroll across the city as Chat Noir. He knew that Marinette would flip out over the thought of him taking her baby around like that, but maybe he could convince her with the promise of uninterrupted sleep.

He wanted to give Marinette a little bit longer without the baby, so he sat down at the edge of the roof and just stared across over the city. He smiled brightly to himself and looked down at his daughter.

Not a day had passed since Marinette first told him about her pregnancy that he didn't wonder what their child would grow up like. With two super hero parents, she'd have some pretty big shoes to step into. Of course, the world had been fairly quiet ever since they'd defeated Hawk Moth when they were still in high school, so the world didn't exactly need Ladybug and Chat Noir around anymore. However, that didn't exactly stop the citizens of Paris from demanding information about them.

Especially after Chat Noir's sudden return to the city after years of being seen only in other countries.

"Chat Noir?!" Speaking of which…

Adrien made a shushing sound to the girl who was two stories below him on the street. He gestured to the sleeping bundle against his chest.

And then he did a double take, and his heart started to pound. Shit, it was Alya. He might be hiding behind a mask, but Louise was not. And if there was anybody who'd spent more time with their little Catbug than Tom, Sabine, Marinette, and Adrien, it was Alya and Nino.

He realized dimly that of course it was Alya. There was only one person who was still so completely obsessed with the super hero duo; she even still ran the Ladyblog religiously.

"Oh my god, you have a kid?" Alya hissed up at him with a mixture of shock and awe. And then her face fell a little. "Isn't it dangerous to run around Paris with her like this?"

"Sure, I considered that," Adrien said with a little shrug. "But I was desperate. You're a mother, right?"

"R-Right," she stammered out. "How did you-"

"Lucky guess?" Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "But you must know how it is. Baby's been crying and crying and crying and she won't eat and she doesn't need to be changed. So, I decided… Why not? And guess what: it worked!"

He stood and extended his baton. "But… uh… let's keep this from Ladybug, okay? She'd flip if she ever found out!"

"Wait, that's yours and Ladybug's kid?" Alya hissed out as she ran closer to him.

"Yes," Chat said with a smirk. "All of that time that I spent pining after my lady, and it turned out that she was right under my nose the entire time!" He flashed her a wink, and then he set off in the direction of home.

* * *

"Mm, what a night!" Marinette said with a huge yawn. She sat up in bed and stretched before she ran a hand through her hair. "Did Louise sleep through the night?"

"Yeah. I found a good trick to put her out," Adrien said with a wink. He leaned over and gave her a good morning kiss. "Aren't you pleased? I'll be doing that from now on so that you can get some sleep at night, my lady."

"Great," Marinette said. She grabbed her phone and padded into the bathroom.

Louise made a faint noise and Adrien was at her side in a heartbeat. He picked her up and started to hold her against him, but then he wrinkled his nose with protest. She was in dire need of a change.

"ADRIEN JOSEPH AGREST, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!" Marinette screamed as she tore out from the bathroom. Adrien caught a glimpse of the Ladyblog on the screen of her phone.

"That… Fucking Alya!" Adrien growled out.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving a review!


End file.
